LifeInLove
by ab123
Summary: Nathan and Haley seemed to be in a bubble, hurdling along in life, until one day their bubbles crashed and burst, leaving them to clean up and hopefully get to know each other in the process... Got to love a bit of Naley, Brucas & Jeyton. REVIEWS ARE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED :D
1. Chapter 1

Haley walked slowly up the path to her house, feeling so lonely; she didn't want to go back to an empty house, after the day at school and the feeling of just sliding past everyone and no one noticing her. Even though she had felt like this for a couple of weeks today seemed to be worse.

Nathan came hurdling down the street in the car Dan had bought his feelings off with. And although there were other people in the car he felt all alone, Tim Smith by his side usually made him feel powerful, being the 'obvious' smart one in the friendship. Although it was only late afternoon Nathan felt like all he wanted was to go home, **alone**.

Haley couldn't help but feel even worse when she looked at her calendar and saw that her best friend Lucas wouldn't be home from his trip with Brooke for another 3 days, life seemed so lonely being just her at work, and just her wandering around school… The only thing that seemed to make sense was her tutoring sessions.

After Nathan had taken his 'friends' home he slid on his bed, plugged in his iPod and started to slip into a dark meaningless sleep, he couldn't help but think _"is this it? Is this life?"_ His school grades seemed to be slipping, his mother rarely had the time to call and simply ask how he was, his father came home the odd couple of hours at night only to hound him about Basketball, he wouldn't be that bothered about his grades except not having good grades meant that their dream of Duke Basketball College would be a distant memory without them.

Haley only woke to the sound of ringing, even though she hadn't even felt herself drift off to sleep, she slid open her phone roughly get aggravated by the fact they hadn't got the sense to call back later, it turned out to be her parents Lydia and Jimmy James "Hey Haley-Bob! How are you? How's the house? How's school?" when Haley didn't answer they finally tried to make a joke out of it and said "and... speak…" when Haley only Grunted an answer, they become more serious "hey Hales, we need to have a talk hun".

"What? Why would I need a tutor? I'm Nathan Scott!" Nathan growled angrily at his father, all Dan could do not to jump right back on him was picture him and his wife back together,"Yes Nate, I know that but the school has been in touch with your mother, and they say different and you know she won't get off my back if you don't give it a try". Nathan couldn't stand to look at his father, _how dare he? He didn't give a hoot about my grades before, why now? I need to go for a run, and fast._

"No, no way mom" Haley shouted down the phone "come on Haley, this boy needs your help" Jimmy reluctantly said even though he didn't like the idea of making his teenage daughter sit down with some random boy, with all the hormones teenage girls have. "I don't care what he needs, I only tutor people that I know!" Haley retorted to her dad, "Haley, now come on, you know you are ok, the school wouldn't set you up with him if they didn't think it was a good idea, you need to help him, and besides with you on your own now we would have thought you'd need the distraction, which reminds me, were coming home in two weeks' time for 3 weeks! Now stop being angry and just think about it" Lydia said trying to reconcile with Haley, soon after Haley felt bad and gave in with a thudding "FINE! For you I will!" they soon said their goodbyes and hang up. Haley grabbed her running shorts and top, put them on and headed for the door in an attempt to clear her head.

On the phone to his dad he screamed "Dad, leave me alone, I don't care what you and mom have organised I don't know this guy, now BYE!" he hang up and tried to imagine some geek trying to teach him English, he didn't need help, he spoke English what else did he need. As his phone rang he went to answer it, seen that it was Tim and just stared and kept walking conflicted to answer or not, not even looking where he was going.

Haley was too absorbed in her iPod to realise someone was running towards her, and by the time she looked at him, they had bumped into each other and were hurdling towards the floor.

**-reviews are greatfully recieved and rewarded!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction- One tree hill- Naley

LifeInLove

"Um Excuse me?" Haley practically screamed at him, all Haley could think gosh, this guy is so much of a jerk, he just expects people to move when he comes, well no not me I refuse to be taken in by 'Nathan Scott' just because he is a little taller, well ok a lot taller, he could not intimidate Haley James.

Nathan was in a trance, why was he attracted to this girl, he had never spoken to, sure he had seen her around school with the 'other child' Dan had fathered but she had never had a big hold over him, so why now? "Uh, um, what?" was all he could get out, it was like he was transfixed on this girl.

"You totally just walked into me, pushed me to the floor and all you can say is that? Seriously were you conceived by monkeys?" Haley yelled at him, even though she knew the answer from the many times her best friend Lucas had opened up about his unfortunate relationship to Nathans father. "Aren't you going to sorry? Or something? Anything? I guess not" Haley gave up, plugged in her iPod and began running again while thinking what an arrogant jerk, Lucas was right.

Before Nathan could respond and ask her name she had ran off, he couldn't get over how she spoke, no one had ever, ever talked to him like that before, so honest, she was just turning the corner when he shouted "HEY, WAIT STOP, WHATS YOUR NAME?" but she never spoke back, and she was gone just as quick as she came.

Haley had heard stories about The Nathan Scott but only now could she fully understand how true everything that has been said was true, and as much as she just wanted to forget the whole incident and never talk to Nathan again she just couldn't get him off her mind, and she didn't know why.

It was getting late when Nathan had finally got home, showered and dressed again, Tim would be arriving soon and even though Nathan knew Tim wasn't the brightest crayon in the box he might have an idea of who the blonde bombshell he saw earlier was.

Haley was just getting out of the shower when her phone rang, the caller i.d said 'Lucas' but it was most probably Brooke she usually calls off his phone, she quickly answered "Hey buddy, What's up?"

Haley was in fact right as the bubbly brunette replied "Hey, I was just calling to see how things were?" Haley knew exactly what she wanted "So basically you want to know the gossip around school?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh and squeal back "ha you know me so well tutor girl, so is there any? Lucas doesn't like to indulge in it like me, he's boring" she said emphasising on 'boring' as Haley got side railed talking about her encounter with Nathan, she started eating left over mac and cheese.

"Hey Nate, are you in? You sounded desperate on the phone, what's up?" Tim shouted up the stairs to Nathan, as he came barrelling down the stairs desperate for answers he noticed Tim had brought more people, so decided to play it cool saying "is there anything wrong with wanting to hang out with my best friend?" and have a party as he noticed Jake and Peyton in the corner looking cosy so he decided to go add a bit of awkwardness there.

"So that's all he said, huh? They're all the same Hales, don't dwell on it too much, which brings me to my next most important point" Brooke was practically dancing on the phone, so much Haley could barely contain the excitement when they finally broke the news "We've decided to come home early, Lucas didn't like the idea of leaving his mother alone for too long, even though I remind him that you work with her and you keep each other company right?" Haley nodded still thinking about Nathan, not noticing that Brooke couldn't hear her nod down the phone line, she eventually said "yeah, I mean yeah of course we do" Brooke could sense Haley wasn't interested so she told her she would be home tomorrow and they said they're good-byes. Haley couldn't help but think about the last couple of weeks, and how she had been totally lying to her best friends about the fact that she actually felt lost without them, especially coming home to the empty house that she's so used to Brooke there, as her parents are also away most of the time also.

As Jake went to get Peyton a drink Nathan took the chance to get some information out of Peyton, as he knew her and Brooke were friends, and she had seen Brooke around school with 'The girl' before, Peyton already guessed something was up with Nathan "So, Nate as much as I love talking and you not listening, what's up?" Nathan looked at this girl he had known forever and only now realised how much she actually knew about him, and how she could read his mind, however empty it was sometimes "actually, I wanted to ask you about someone?" Peyton was surprised, Nathan never opened up to her, "shoot?" Nathan thought about his next question very carefully not wanting to ruin his chance "I don't know her name exactly, but something happened and well whatever, but you're a girl right?" Peyton looked down at herself and finally responded "I like to think so" her comment dripping in sarcasm, "and your friends with Brooke Davis?" Peyton nodded, unsure of where the conversation was heading, when suddenly as if out of nowhere Jake appeared and ruined the connection she was finally getting with Nathan.

Haley prepared for the next day, hoping to God that the person she was meant to tutor tomorrow a good person, preferably a girl, as they usually turned out to be more willing to learn with her, she packed her stuff the night before, being the punctual person she was, and headed to bed to get an early night, looking forward to her best friends coming home tomorrow.

At about 10 o'clock the atmosphere at the party started to head downhill so Nathan kicked them out early, not getting another chance to talk to Peyton again, he remembered his tutoring session tomorrow and sighed, even though he knew there was no chance with the girl he met with her being friends with his 'half-brother' and knowing the bad blood that ran between them he still couldn't stop thinking about her, he tried to put himself of and think that she had to have a boyfriend with that face, and eventually while letting his thoughts run wild he managed to fall into a deep dreamy sleep.

* * *

Haley's opinions of this anonymous student were already going downhill, when he turned out 10 minutes late, which turned out to be even worse when he came in calling "Haley James?, Is there a Haley James in here?"

As he called out her name, he couldn't help but think, "at least it's a girl, and she may turn out to be hot" and then he turned around and came face to face with the girl of his dreams, but could this turn into more of a nightmare…

**-Reviews are greatfully recieved and rewarded!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction- One tree hill- Naley

LifeInLove

All Haley could think of was _what have I done to deserve this_ "how is this possible? Your Nathan Scott, why do you need tutoring? I can put you in touch with someone else?" Haley was starting to get aggravated that whenever she talked to Nathan all he did was stare.

"I… Um… need help in English" was all he could say, he soon snapped out of it when he realised he was looking like a fool "I need help with my English, and I've been assigned to you"

"Ok, well I can find someone else to do that" Haley said hoping Nathan would take her up on the offer; Lucas would really **not** like this situation, but she knew she could sort it out before he got back later today, and he would never need to find out, and she wouldn't have to think about it; all she needed to do was go to the office but when she got there they 'politely' declined her.

Nathan was walking down the hall gathered around him were people of whom he didn't know, who didn't care about him, and vice versa, the only thing that seemed to stand out in his day was her, Haley James, the one that spoke the truth, but he couldn't seem to get close to her while she was pushing him away, he knew what she thought of him she had made that clear, and he didn't know why but he wanted her to know the real him, the Nathan that he was when no one was there, and he knew the way to do that.

* * *

"You know who I am right?" Haley said annoyed at him for even thinking that they could attempt this 'arrangement', he wants me to tutor him, knowing how close I am to Lucas, he's obviously got something on his mind, trying to get back at Lucas like he's done so many times before. What she couldn't understand was _why? Why me? What does he want? _But still, still he kept on, and on.

Nathan couldn't understand why she wouldn't give him a chance to prove that this wasn't about anyone else, this was about the feeling he had when she was around, and even though the looks she sends him are meant to tell him to back off somehow they make him want to get closer, closer to _the girl. _"I know who you are, and I know this is a risk, but you haven't seen my English work, you would think that even though I speak the language, I'm failing so bad Haley, I need your help, only your help" he carried on "and I know this may be bad for you and Lucas but I can keep it a secret if you need to, cause I need to pass this year for my b-ball career to kick off" he didn't know why, but he felt the need to lie and not tell her that he feels the world slow down every time she's in view.

"Ok, I will do it, but only if we keep this to ourselves, and outside of school, and school hours we should be ok" she couldn't understand why she was saying this, or why he was even trying so hard to get her do this, but she could tell he needed this and she had time to kill now with her parents out of town, and Lucas and Brooke spending more time together than with her.

"Really? You'll do it?" he said enthusiastically

"Yes, I'll do it." She agreed.

And that's how it all started.

**-reviews are greatfully recieved and rewarded :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Fiction- One tree hill- Naley

LifeInLove

**-If you review can promise you a preview of the next chapter**

Haley got home and was getting prepared for her tutoring session being the organised person she was, when the doorbell rang, _who can it be_, she had told Nathan to meet her at the peer, where no one would find them. She opened the door, and there he was, the guy she would soon be lying to, her best friend, it was Lucas. "Hey! Your home" _great I'm going to be late…_

_Where is she? Did she back out_? Nathan was panicking he really needed this, not just because he was 'sucky' at English, but to distract him, distract him from _his life_. Nathan kept looking at his watch till he seen a blonde poking through the woods, he went over to check it out.

"I came over soon as we got home, well after I checked on my mom" Haley nodded like she was listening but she couldn't take her mind off Nathan, waiting there on the bench for her, "Brooke was going to come but she had to check out her place before her parents got back, to make it look like she has been there the whole time, then she was going to go catch up with Peyton." Haley carried on nodding aimlessly like she was _totally_ listening. "Then I was like totally hooking up with a chimpanzee and he was like follow me to the magic rainbow, HALEY? Are you even listening to me?" Haley had no clue what he had just said so she went with the safe option "wow, yeah sounds cool, so listen? I have somewhere to be so…" Lucas looked curious "where?"

Nathan rounded the corner and got a closer look "Peyton, is that you? What are you doing here? Is anyone else here with you?" Peyton looked as if she had just been caught cheating on a test, "um yes, I don't know, no" Nathan looked at her confused so Peyton expanded on her answer "Yes, it is me, I don't know what I'm doing here, and No, no one else is with me"

Haley finally got there and was sadly relieved to see that he wasn't sitting there waiting, so she sat down and got her books opened ready to start.

"Look Nate, I've seen you in school, your just drifting along the hallways, and you've been acting suspicious since you tried to talk to me at the party, so when I saw you going out earlier, and Tim wasn't with you so I followed, Nate, What's up? You can trust me" Nathan gave in and spilled the beans on everything that's been happening but had the sense to make her promise not to tell anyone, not even Jake then Peyton said she had to go meet with Brooke and took off. And as soon as he turned around, he saw her, on the bench, _the blonde bombshell he was in some weird way attracted to._

When she finally saw him, and for some reason disappointment crossed her mind, for a millisecond before he realised she was there and Peyton left, _what was he doing with her, were they together? Cause I've seen them together, but I've seen her and Jake Jagelski more 'intimately' together. _She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when Nathan approached her; she hadn't even noticed him end his conversation with Peyton. "Hey, you ready?"

"Um yeah, but I thought we could get to know each other first?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"no, you know what Nathan, you know what this is, and I know what this is, this is just a tutoring session, I know who you are, I don't need to know you better, and you sure as heck don't need to know me better" she continued pointing at her maths book "you see this book? This book is math and math don't care about you and your B.S and neither do I?" Haley quickly pointed out.

Nathan stared, dumbfounded by this girl, that had never had a proper conversation with him before, and treated him with total honesty, like Nathan, not Nathan Scott so to cover up the hurt he felt by what she had pointed out he covered with humour "really? Well um does English care, cause I really suck at that too?" he couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, eventually they got down to business, no funny business as she so kindly pointed out.


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Not getting reviews! So if you want a particular couple to appear in my next chapter review with the name of the couple and ill include them.**

**e.g. Naley, Brucas, Leyton, Jeyton, Keith&Karen, Brooke&Nathan etc.**

** also I'll give you an insight into my next chapter! **

**And if you have any ideas I could include they will be gratefully accepted!**


	6. Chapter 5

Fan Fiction- One tree hill- Naley

LifeInLove

"So, um, thanks for dropping me home, you didn't need to" Haley said _subtly _trying to get him to leave as she didn't know who was going to turn up, to her house, he had promised that they wouldn't be seen in public together, she could make a long list of names that if someone saw them right now would be surprised, to start with: **Lucas, Brooke, **_**Chris, **_**My mom, my dad, and almost everyone else at school.**

"No, that's fine, it's the least I could do" Nathan said hoping, no wishing, that she would invite him in; things _had_ gone good with the tutoring session.

Haley had never been very good at reading signals, and she wasn't sure whether she was reading Nathan right, _does he want to come in? Is he just being polite? What does he want with a 'nobody' like me?_ _I can't invite him in, this is a recipe for disaster, and someone is going to see us though if I keep him out here. _And just as she thought it, the inevitable happened "hey Haley, wait up, we need to talk" Chris shouted at her from his car, while driving past.

What the f*ck was this jerk doing here Nathan thought to himself, he had seen Chris Keller around school, and he had heard that he was a ladies man but Haley couldn't have fallen for his 'charm', _could she? _Nathan didn't trust Chris, and he didn't trust him around Haley, alone, in her house, he had to stay, _right? _"Hey, what's up man?" Nathan said, trying to look calm.

"Um, hey, what are you doing here with _my _girl?" Chris asked him, while thinking over in his head and weighing up whether he could take on Nathan Scott if he had to.

Nathan got angry by the way he said 'my girl'; she was not his girl, was she? He hadn't known her long so maybe she was, so who was he to get in the way. And before he could overthink the answer to his question, she answered it for him.

"Chris, I am not your girl. I wasn't your girl when you asked me before, and I'm not your girl now." Haley said, not even caring who could hear her, or see her. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want Nathan to get the wrong idea.

"I should, uh, go" Nathan announced

Haley was unsure about so many things but Nathan leaving she was stone cold clear that she didn't want him to go and leave her with Chris. Chris, once again pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah man, you can go" Chris suggested.

This guy was really starting to irritate Nathan.

"No don't go, its fine, Chris, you can go" Haley pleaded that Chris would take the hint and leave, unfortunately that didn't happen.

Nathan didn't want to go, now knowing she didn't want Chris here, so he kindly asked "Look, dude, maybe you should leave, Haley doesn't want you here" and that is when it happened.

"Oh my God Chris, what are you doing?" Haley couldn't believe he just hit Nathan.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok? I'm so sorry about that" Haley asked while cleaning up Nathans lip, she has never been so happy that her parents weren't home. She couldn't help but stare at his lips, she couldn't stop looking and feeling that she wanted to touch them, and then she looked up and saw his eyes.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine, and it's not your fault, it's that Jerks fault is he really your boyfriend?" Nathan asked, being more than curious. He couldn't help but notice her looking into his eyes, and it was like she was looking into his soul.

"He shouldn't have done that to you, he is a jerk and he's not my boyfriend" Haley said noticing the jealousy in his voice, she continued "he liked my voice, I mean, my singing voice, I sing"

"Is there anything you don't do? Are you any good?" Nathan said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't play _'basketball' _and I'm ok, maybe I could play for you sometimes" Haley suggested, hoping for him to take her up on the idea, she continued rubbing his lip, even though there was no more blood.

"That sounds good, and maybe I could help you out with your game too. And by the way, I think my lip is ok now" Nathan said pointing to his lip.

"Oh ok, sorry" she said laughing, she still couldn't stop looking at his lips and wanting to kiss them, _why am I having these thoughts? _

"So, how long until your parents come home?" he wanted to know just in case he made a move, he didn't want them to walk right in.

"They don't come home for another 3 weeks" their voices getting lower and lower.

"Oh, so were home alone? You sleep here by yourself? A beautiful young girl like you alone" Nathan pointed out.

"Yes we are, and I have been, but Brooke usually does but she was away" Haley was a little shy after hearing him call her _beautiful._

"So, no one is about to come home right now?" Nathan said slowly, seductively, taking a step towards her.

"Nope, nobody" Haley said agreeing with his signals. She slowly inched towards him; they were millimetres away from each other, and still getting closer and closer.

Nathan was getting excited about getting closer, when the front door slammed open and Haley jumped so far back she hit her head on the cabinet.

"Honey, were home! Where are you?" Haley heard her parents come through the door.

**-Hey everyone! Whoever reviews can see a preview of the next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Fan Fiction- One tree hill- Naley

LifeInLove

"Were in here mom!" Haley yelled to her mother, she continued to Nathan "you have to go, what just almost happened can't happen, I'm your tutor nothing else" Haley felt a stab of disappointment but she knew what she said was right, she couldn't deal with having a Nathan Scott in her life, not right before they were due to go to college, and she knew his dream was Duke, and she couldn't just give up her dream of Stanford, _oh my God, what am I thinking? Were just friends nothing was going to happen? _

"Haley, its ok, I get it, I'll just leave, and see you tomorrow?" Nathan suggested, still feeling disappointment from what had happened in the last 5 minutes. And that's when her parents walked right in and saw him.

"Haley bob, are you going to introduce us or what?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"Mom, this is Nathan, Nathan this is my mom, Lydia James" Haley said.

"Well, Nathan now that you know my name, how about you go outside and help my husband Jimmy James in with the luggage, that would be amazing" Lydia said, noting Haley's shocked, embarrassed face expression. She saw Nathan skip out to help and suddenly jumped on her mom, giving her a bigger hug than Lydia was expecting "Hey mom, I've missed you so much, I have so much news to tell you" Haley said, all the words tumbling out of her mouth, she really was excited to see her mom even though she kind of wished she had come in 5 minutes later. "Well how about you start off with telling me who that gorgeous hunk is out there?"

"Hi, Mr James, my name is Nathan, Haley's been helping me with my English, I've been sent out to help you with your luggage" Nathan said trying to make a good impression "Oh, hi, call me Jimmy, and you know why they asked you to help me right Nate?" Nathans face went from a polite smile to a confused grin, "That's code for they want a girl talk to talk about you" Nathan felt immediately more at home with that and started laughing.

"He's just a friend mom not even that, I just started tutoring him English" Haley said almost convincingly, when she heard Nathan call her.

"Haley, I'm just going to go, bye Mr & Mrs James" He said politely and waved good bye.

"Hey wait up, I'll walk you out" Haley shouted trying to catch up with his big strides toward the door.

While they stood at the door, the tension from earlier soon returned, "So, um when are we going to see each other again?" Nathan asked.

"Our next tutoring session is tomorrow at 3" Haley replied

"Oh, Ok yeah, tutoring, I'll see you then" Nathan said leaving.

* * *

Nathan was woken up abruptly by the sound of Tim's voice, "Wakey wakey Nate, come on dude, where did you end up last night?" Nathan always felt slightly annoyed by Tim's voice, but now it seemed that little bit more squeaky, Nathan begrudgingly answered "dude, how'd you get in?" as he woke up more his eyes started to adjust to the light, "Your dad let me in, he's downstairs waiting for you".

Haley woke by her parents bringing her breakfast in bed, and for the first time in weeks she was excited about the day, she could go to school, and be with Lucas and Brooke, her friends, so she ate her breakfast while watching morning television, then she got up and put her hair in a messy bun and went downstairs to thank her parents for the breakfast, "Hey hun, You okay this morning?" Lydia James asked Haley.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Nathan asked his dad while Tim went outside and got the car warmed up ready to leave for school. "Your mom sent me, she wanted to know how things are going in school, and with your tutor is he a good one?" Nathan was slightly amused at his father's attempt at being a good dad "schools fine dad and yes _she _is a _great_ tutor, so my future at Duke is safe, now you know that, you can go" Nathan said pointing towards the door.

Haley was dancing around her room to the blasting music coming from her iPod. She had one of those feelings that something in her life was about to change, and she hoped it was for the better.

* * *

"Nate, I need to talk to you" Dan said to Nathan, and he could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"What is it dad? Cause I need to go" Nathan said while hearing Tim call from the door to go.

"It's your mom, she's coming home" Dan said

Nathan was starting to get worried now, Dan only ever came home when he needed Nathan for something, his mind started wandering towards Lucas and thought how easy his life must be having Keith and Karen as parents, having a cheerleader girlfriend, and Haley James as a best friend. All that just because my dad or even our dad left him when he was born and Keith stepped up because Dan couldn't which left him to stay with my mom. Nathan hadn't noticed how long he'd been in his own thoughts till he heard his dad shout again.

"Nate, are you even listening? Is this ok with you" Dan said

"Yes, I'm listening, is what ok with me?" Nathan said confused, giving up that he wasn't actually listening.

"So you weren't listening to me? No change there" Dan said annoyed.

"Just get to your point dad, I need to go" Nathan demanded.

"Your mom's coming back, she doesn't know that you've been home alone, so I was hoping we could all move back in together while she stays, and not mention anything from the past couple of weeks" Dan suggested.

Nathans face turned to anger, _how dare he?_

**-Reviews are greatfully recieved, and rewarded!**


	8. Chapter 7

** Not getting many reviews so, this will be my last chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haley walked around school with her best friend, and things started to go back to normal like he hadn't been away for the past two weeks, "So, you haven't really missed much, but I have missed you" Haley said to Lucas, too scared to mention that she had been tutoring his half-brother, whom he really despised.

Nathan walked around school, not really taking anything in, he hadn't spoken to Tim the whole drive here, he just couldn't believe what his dad was asking, his mom would come and go, they'd act like the pretty little family they aren't, and then she would leave again not knowing anything that went on while she was away on business, the whole day felt like it went on forever.

Haley was walking out of school of school on her way to the mall to meet with Brooke, when she saw him walking out.

"Nathan! Wait up" Nathan heard muffled noises, so he took out his earphones and turned around to see Peyton and Jake walking towards him, she waved to Jake and ran towards him. "What is it Peyton, I'm not really in the mood, as you can see" he wasn't really slowing down to let her catch up so she started to run to keep up with him.

"Luc! Lucas, hey" Haley called when she saw her best friend heading towards his truck, maybe she didn't have to catch the bus and he could give her a ride "Hey, you want a ride?" Lucas offered as if reading Haley's mind, it was weird how they had spent so much time together that they could do that. "Yeah sounds awesome, I'm going to the mall with Brooke, fancy taking me?" she said with a smile on her face, she really was glad he was back.

Nathan had once again spilled his guts to Peyton; he couldn't understand why he was talking to her so much, ever since she had gotten together with Jake they hadn't spoken to each other more than 5 words. "So now I have to go home, and go to a lame dinner with my parents but then I have a tutoring session with Haley" Peyton noticed how his voice lightened when he spoke of this girl, she had heard about Haley through her best friend Brooke but she didn't really know her. "Well, just keep thinking about your _tutoring session _and the time will fly"

"So, how are you tutor girl?" Brooke asked her friend feeling like they hadn't really talked in forever.

"I'm good, I'm so glad you and Lucas are home, I've been so bored" Haley replied trying not to reveal about her recent tutoring sessions.

"So, how are your tutoring sessions going are there any hot guys?" Brooke said trying to get Haley to talk more.

"Well, you could say that" Haley said attempting to hide the blush that had just crept up on her cheeks. Haley didn't want to mention too much to Brooke about her sessions with Nathan but she knew her friend sensed that she was hiding something.

"Tell me who" Brooke demanded

"It's no one, we aren't really telling anyone about our sessions because he doesn't want anyone knowing he needs them" Haley didn't exactly lie except it was her that didn't want anyone to know not Nathan, and she knew Brooke wouldn't push it too much as that is how she and Haley became friends through tutoring sessions and she trusted Haley not to tell anyone.

Nathan pulled up to his house and noticed only his father's car was in the drive, perhaps his mother had decided to prolong her business trip and they wouldn't need to act like the 'perfect family' after all and he could just get his stuff, and go for a run to clear his thoughts before his tutoring session, but as he got closer to the door and opened it he noticed that everything had been cleaned, there were no longer pizza boxes and beer bottles scattered everywhere, and when he walked into his kitchen he saw his mother Deb with a man, but the man didn't look like his father, and that must be why when Deb finally looked at Nathan she looked surprised "Oh, hey Nate, I didn't see you there, this is, um Andrew"

"Brooke, listen I have to go, the guy I'm tutoring just called and he needs to meet earlier, I'm just going to go ok, are you ok to get home?" Haley said to Brooke, Nathan had just called and sounded really distressed, she didn't usually just give up everything for guys but he sounded really sad. "Yeah I'll be fine ill call Lucas to pick me up"

Nathan knew he was speeding but he didn't know what else to do, he had to get out of there, he rarely felt sorry for Dan but this once he did, because like Nathan he had let himself believe that they could be a normal family _how could she come into our house with another guy_ was what was running through his mind, he didn't know why he called Haley but he needed to talk to someone, and she was the first to come to mind.

Haley Jumped into Nathans car and almost immediately regretted it when she realised how fast he was going, she didn't want to die before she had had the chance to live, to meet the man of her dreams and loose her virginity. "Nathan, slowdown please" Haley pleaded.

"I'm sorry" Nathan said, slowing down.

"There's no need to be sorry, let's just pull over and talk" Haley asked.

"ok" Nathan hated talking about his feelings, he felt it showed weakness, he had only ever really confessed everything he was feeling to Peyton but he felt he would be safe with Haley because she didn't just like him for his looks and his popularity like most girls did.

After Nathan had told Haley everything about his family, she realised she had been wrong he wasn't a jerk that only cared about himself but he was a nice guy that cared about everyone except himself, he was ready to go to a dinner with his father and pretend he was happy just to make them happy.

"Yeah, so I needed to talk to someone, and I'm sorry that you were on the end of that phone call" Nathan said to Haley hoping she wouldn't mind, and not tell anyone.

"Hey, don't worry about it, so let's change the subject, when is your next game?" Haley asked, they were walking along the pier, and for once Haley wasn't bothered by the looks she got for being the girl next to Nathan Scott, she didn't even care if she saw someone she knew, she didn't know what the feeling she was getting for Nathan was but she wanted to spend more time with him and work out what that feeling was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and for those of you who did review, thank you so much! it means alot!**


End file.
